


Break glass in case of feelings

by LittleHandGrenade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHandGrenade/pseuds/LittleHandGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Bucky es el increíblemente ardiente teniente de bomberos de Brooklyn y la mala suerte de Steve decide entrar en racha. (O de cuando Steve Rogers se ve involucrado en demasiados incendios en una misma semana para poder ser considerado una simple coincidencia).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break glass in case of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot para el primer reto de escritura con Cherry. Por este y por muchos más. Para Diana, porque son su OTP y se merece algo bonito después de tantas historias mierders que le dediqué en el pasado. Espero que esto compense un poquito.

_I’m the fuel and he’s the spark_

 

Steve Rogers es una buena persona. Y no porque él lo diga ni mucho menos –Steve esta 99% convencido que las personas que se autodenominan como buenas están lejos de serlo. Así que no, él no es una buena persona porque se haya autoimpuesto ese adjetivo ni mucho menos, son los demás quienes lo dicen y Steve Rogers no es quien para ir en contra de la opinión popular. Punto.

Así que… uh… Steve Rogers es una buena persona. Y se supone que las cosas malas no le ocurren a la gente buena. Pero también hace falta recordar que Steve Rogers suele ser algo así como un viernes trece andante, por lo que esa clase de reglas karmicas no suelen aplicarse a su persona. Y no es que quiera ser melodramático ni mucho menos ( **Steve Rogers no es una reina del drama, no importa lo que Sam diga** ). La cosa es que ha salido a comprar un café y ha tardado diez minutos ¡DIEZ MINUTOS, POR DIOS SANTO! Y cuando está de vuelta se encuentra con que han desalojado a la mitad de su edificio por un incendio en un departamento que ha resultado ser nada más y nada menos que el suyo.

En momentos como este, Steve se replantea eso de creer en las rencarnaciones y se pregunta si en otra vida no habrá sido un asesino en serie, o uno de esos irritantes televendedores que anuncian horribles productos para bajar de peso a altas horas de la noche. Porque en serio, EN SERIO ¿qué puede haber hecho él para merecer algo como esto?

Su vaso de café yace olvidado en el suelo (puede que Steve lo soltase al ver que un espeso humo negro salía de su ventana) mientras él corre hacía la multitud, con una mueca que oscila entre la incredulidad y el pánico absoluto.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? — pregunta a nadie en particular mientras se abre paso entre el tumulto de gente para poder llegar frente al edificio. Hay un camión de bomberos aparcado junto a la toma de agua y subido en una escalera un hombre rocía el interior de su apartamento con una manguera a presión.

Ahí va el tapete que Natasha le trajo de su viaje a Turquía. _Genial_.

— Lo siento pero esta es una zona asegurada, no puede pasar.

Steve desvía la vista de su ventana (y de sus cortinas reducidas a jirones) para decirle a quien quiera que sea aquel imbécil que puede meterse su zona asegurada por donde mejor le acomode porque no son ni las once de la mañana y no ha podido ni siquiera disfrutar de su café matutino porque aparentemente su departamento ha decidido sufrir una combustión espontánea mientras él estaba fuera por menos de un cuarto de hora. De cualquier modo, antes de que pueda comenzar a soltar su enfurecido monólogo las palabras parecen quedarse atoradas en su garganta al ver al hombre que se encuentra de pie frente a él.

Es solo un poco más bajo que Steve, de piel levemente bronceada y cabello oscuro (Steve puede verlo por los mechones que asoman por el casco y se le pegan a la frente por el sudor). Y tiene los ojos más azules que Steve haya visto nunca, mismos que lo miran fijamente, acompañados de una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa que podría ser considerada como burlona, aunque en ese momento Steve cree que es simple y sencillamente perfecta.

Puede que su departamento no sea la única cosa que ha sufrido una combustión instantánea porque de repente su cerebro parece haberse reducido a cenizas mientras él abre y cierra la boca de manera patética, como si se hubiese olvidado de como respirar. No, _mierda_ está teniendo un ataque. Steve palmea las bolsas de su pantalón buscando su inhalador mientras jadea desesperadamente tratando de tomar un poco de aire. La mueca de diversión del bombero-sexy-con-los-ojos-más-azules-que-Steve-haya-visto (va a necesitar encontrar un mejor nombre que ese) se transforma en una mueca de preocupación mientras llama a una de las paramédicos.

Para cuando esta llega, Steve esta tirado en el suelo, respirando nuevamente y con su inhalador apretado fuertemente en su mano izquierda. Ella lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, y después de discutir con él un par de minutos consigue arrastrarlo con ella a una de las ambulancias para hacerle un chequeo aun cuando Steve insiste en que todo está bajo control. _Y lo está_.

Steve siente los ojos azules del bombero sobre él durante todo el tiempo que pasa con Sharon (aparentemente ese es el nombre de la paramédico) y siente deseos de que la tierra se abra en ese momento y se lo trague de una buena vez. Se retracta inmediatamente, por supuesto. No sea que su mala suerte acabe pasándole factura y honestamente, ya ha tenido suficiente por aquel día. Primero su departamento y después tiene un ataque de asma –cosa que no le ocurría desde hace un par de meses cuando Natasha y Sam tuvieron la brillante idea de ver la versión japonesa de “ _El Aro_ ”- justo en frente de un desconocido y atractivo bombero.

— Parece que todo está en orden— comenta Sharon dirigiéndole una sonrisa y Steve la observa fijamente esperando que entienda el “ _te lo dije_ ” que va implícito en aquella mirada antes de agradecerle y bajar de la ambulancia de un salto.

— ¿Steve Rogers? ¿El dueño del apartamento? — pregunta una voz detrás de él y Steve se vuelve a mirar a un bombero de amable sonrisa y nariz torcida. Él asiente. — Aparentemente se ha tratado de una sobrecarga de energía —Steve maldice por lo bajo a Sam y a sus malas ideas sobre tener todos los aparatos de la sala conectados al mismo tiempo. Vuelve a asentir, no muy seguro de que más podría hacer de cualquier modo— Afortunadamente no ha sido grave, pero le recomiendo ser más cuidadoso en un futuro— añade el hombre con una mirada severa antes de marcharse. Steve frunce ligeramente el ceño y reprime sus deseos de gritarle que él no ha tenido la culpa. Para empezar, él ni siquiera utiliza la mitad de esos aparatos. Suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos, mirando como el resto de los bomberos comienzan a acomodarse dentro del camión para marcharse y sus vecinos entran de nuevo al edificio, algunos dándole una leve palmadita en el hombro a modo de consuelo y un par más le dirigen una mirada enfadada por haber visto interrumpidas sus actividades matutinas por aquel incidente ¿ _Ahora son ellos los que están molestos_?

La sensación de alguien ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre su antebrazo lo saca de sus cavilaciones y cuando Steve mira a la persona causante de aquello lo primero que ve son unos ojos azules y después el cabello oscuro (ahora sin el casco) peinado hacía atrás. Steve traga saliva con dificultad, tratando de recordarse que debe respirar para no sufrir otro ataque.

— ¿Estarás bien? — pregunta el bombero con una leve sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios y en serio ¿cómo es posible que exista alguien tan perfecto? Steve está seguro que aquello no debería ser legal.

— Yo… uh…— Nota mental: abofetearse a sí mismo en cuanto se encuentre solo— Sí, claro ¡estupendo! — Steve inclusive alza los dos pulgares para demostrar su punto ¿y porque la tierra no se lo trago hace un instante? Bombero-sexy-de-increíbles-ojos-azules se ríe por lo bajo y asiente con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Steve suelta un suspiro resignado mientras observa como el camión de bomberos se marcha, absolutamente convencido de que ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de auto-humillación.

 _Oh, como van a reírse Sam y Natasha cuando les cuente_.

 

 

Es jueves, cuatro días después del trágico accidente de su apartamento el cual por cierto no ha resultado tan grave como él había esperado viendo el alboroto que había causado. El tapete y uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo quedaron prácticamente reducidos a nada al igual que sus cortinas. La mesita de centro (herencia de la abuela de Sam) tal vez tenía arreglo y el sofá necesitaría ser tapizado de nuevo. Eso y un par de paredes que tendrían que pintar, pero nada excesivamente trágico.

Es jueves y Steve va caminando con Natasha hacia su pastelería favorita, a tan solo un par de cuadras de su departamento. Nat insiste en que debería ir a esa cafetería en Manhattan que tanto le gusta a ella y a su novio Bruce (¡ _Hacen el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo Steve_!), pero él se niega a perder sus costumbres. Además, aquel lugar le recuerda que su madre. Ella solía llevarlo ahí en sus cumpleaños y lo dejaba elegir el pastel que él quisiese. Y no es que hoy se trate de una fecha especial, es solo que a Steve le gusta pasarse por ahí una vez a la semana y escoger algún pastelillo para matar el hambre –Sam insiste en que va a terminar sufriendo de obesidad mórbida o algo por el estilo. Steve sigue riéndose de eso mientras deja atrás a Sam por las mañanas cuando salen a correr.

Steve se detiene en seco al doblar en la esquina, topándose con aquel familiar vehículo en color rojo brillante, así como los hombres uniformados que hablan con la dueña de la pastelería. El humo sale a través de la puerta, perdiéndose entre la brisa y el humo producido por el escape de un auto que pasa por ahí. Steve mira a Natasha y ambos siguen caminando, acercándose al lugar para saber que ha pasado.

— He debido dejar uno de los pasteles en el horno— murmura Peggy cuando Steve se acerca y la toma de la mano, preguntándole que es lo que ha pasado. — Nunca me había sucedido algo así en todos los años que tengo cocinando.

 Es una mujer encantadora –y puede, solo puede, que Steve tuviese algo así como un _crush_ con ella cuando era niño. Su madre amaba molestarlo con ello cuando era un poco más mayor aunque en su defensa, Peggy era una mujer muy guapa en sus mejores tiempos. No que ahora no lo sea, pero el tiempo siempre acaba por pasar factura.

— Parece que todo está bajo control, tenga un poco más de cuidado para la próxima.

Steve levanta la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, topándose nuevamente con unos ojos azules que igualmente parecen sorprendidos de verlo ahí. Aquello no evita por supuesto que el bombero-de-voz-ridículamente-profunda-y-sexy esboce una sonrisa.

Peggy se vuelve también hacia él.

— Muchas gracias teniente Barnes.

Teniente Barnes. Steve lo repite mentalmente tratando de recordarlo. A su lado, Natasha lo mira con una ceja enarcada y Steve casi puede escucharla “¿ _así que este es el atractivo bombero del que estuviste hablando toda la semana_?” y agradece que no lo diga en voz alta, por lo menos no ahí con el teniente Barnes frente a ellos.

Teniente Barnes. Que bien suena aquello.

Teniente-sexy-e-ilegalmente-perfecto-Barnes asiente antes de despedirse con un gesto, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Natasha jura que también le ha giñado un ojo a Steve antes de marcharse.

Él por supuesto, se queda en silencio, sintiendo que su cerebro está a punto de hacer ignición.

 

 

Es sábado. Dos días después del incendio en la pastelería de Peggy. Después que el camión de bomberos se ha marchado Steve ha tenido que aguantar una hora de Natasha y Peggy hablando del apuesto teniente Barnes mientras le dirigían a Steve miradas insinuantes. Él solamente se ha sonrojado un millar de veces. Peggy incluso se ha ofrecido a provocar otro mini-incendio para que el camión de bomberos tenga que regresar y ella y Natasha se han echado a reír al ver la cara de Steve.

 _Muy graciosas_.

Es sábado, lo que significa que Steve ha quedado con Sam y con Natasha para ir a cenar a algún lado. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos suelta algún comentario sobre el teniente-extremadamente-apuesto-Barnes (Steve jura que jamás volverá a contarle nada a ese par). Después de pensarlo mucho han terminado en un nuevo lugar de sushi cerca de Times Square que del que Tony les ha hablado hace poco.

El lugar está en la azotea de un edificio y tiene amplios ventanales de cristal y pequeñas zonas con lagos y árboles hechos de luces led que simulan cerezos. Bastante encantador a decir verdad. El único defecto que Steve podría mencionar es la cantidad anormal de gente que al igual que ellos, ha decidido hacer de ese su lugar de reunión aquella noche. Nat logra conseguirles una mesa en la terraza (¿ _Hay algo que Natasha Romanov no pueda conseguir_? _Steve lo duda_ ).

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad, charlando del trabajo, de sus parejas aunque en realidad solo es Natasha hablando de su novio ya que Steve esta y morirá soltero y Sam tiene pánico de cualquier compromiso que vaya más allá de una aventura de una noche.

Pero, y retomando los monólogos internos de Steve Rogers, el destino debe estar amañado en su contra. Steve incluso juraría sobre la tumba de su madre que se trata de una conspiración planetaria porque en serio, EN SERIO, nadie puede tener tan mala suerte.

En medio de una apasionada discusión entre Natasha y Sam sobre el porqué Clint debería ponerle su nombre a su siguiente hijo, Steve ha decidido que necesitar ir al baño. Todo ha salido en orden, _por si se lo preguntan_. El problema ha surgido en el camino de vuelta. Un muchacho de ascendencia asiática hace malabares con un par de banderillas en llamas en el escenario del centro–lo cual en retrospectiva es terriblemente peligroso en un lugar tan concurrido como aquel. Unas chicas pasan en caravana hacía el baño y una de ellas empuja a Steve accidentalmente al tratar de abrirse paso entre el mar de gente que está ahí esa noche. Steve tropieza, chocando contra el malabarista y en menos de un segundo, la manga de su chaqueta está en llamas.

El resto es tan ridículo que hasta le resulta hilarante, de una manera nada graciosa y absolutamente horrible que le induce al completo pánico, _por supuesto_. La gente comienza a gritar y Steve solo puede hacer lo mismo, mientras siente el calor subiendo por su brazo. Siente que alguien lo empuja al suelo.

— ¡Tírate y rueda! — grita una voz extrañamente familiar, pero Steve está tan aturdido que no logra identificarla, solamente obedece de manera automática, aún en estado de shock. Rueda varias veces y aquello no parece estar funcionando del todo hasta que… Steve no puede evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa al verse completamente rociado con agua. Aunque afortunadamente para él, aquello parece apaciguar el fuego por completo, dejando solamente una marca en la manga calcinada de su chaqueta y un ligero polvo blanco sobre el resto de su ropa. Steve levanta la vista y observa a la multitud, quienes también parecen estar más tranquilos en vista de que él ha dejado de incendiarse. Y es entonces que lo ve.

Oh bueno… _Mierda_.

De pie frente a él, usando un par de botas de combate, pantalones entubados de color negro, camiseta verde ceñida y chaqueta de piel está el teniente-increíblemente-ardiente-Barnes, sosteniendo un extintor con una mano y mirándole con una ceja enarcada. Steve está seguro que debe tener la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza.

Aquello _en serio_ tiene que ser un complot en su contra.

El teniente Barnes le extiende la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y Steve la toma, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

— Yo… uh, gracias— Steve se rasca detrás de la nuca nervioso sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito?

Aquella pregunta lo toma desprevenido, haciendo que de un respingo y parpadeé varias veces, mirando al hombre frente a él en una obvia petición para que elabore más aquella pregunta.

— ¿Disculpa?

El teniente Barnes lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de evaluar que tan genuina ha sido su reacción. Finalmente después de un par de minutos sus facciones parecen relajarse y le dirige una sonrisa a Steve.

— Es solo que me ha parecido curioso que hayas estado en tres incendios en una misma semana— se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza para sí, antes de añadir de manera socarrona— Pensé que a lo mejor estabas haciendo todo esto porque tratabas de atraer mi atención.

Acto seguido le guiña un ojo y si Steve no se ha desmayado por la conmoción que le ha provocado el estar a punto de quemarse vivo –vale, puede que este exagerando _un poco_ \- está seguro que si va a caer inconsciente en este momento y todo por culpa de aquel simple gesto.

— Uh, yo…— el teniente Barnes debe estar seguro de que pose alguna deficiencia mental, porque aquella parece ser la única forma en que Steve Rogers parece ser capaz de iniciar una frase. En su defensa, el teniente Barnes resulta en una distracción tal (especialmente con aquella ridícula camiseta) que le sorprende que no cause accidentes de tráfico cuando va caminando por las calles. Carraspea, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas— Me parece una manera un poco extrema para tratar de llamar tu atención… si es que estuviera interesado en hacerlo, claro— puede ver como el moreno enarca una ceja ante aquello y Steve sonríe— Solo parece que últimamente soy algo propenso a los accidentes con fuego, menos mal que siempre está ahí para cubrirme ¿eh, teniente Barnes?

Él parece un tanto sorprendido al escuchar su nombre y Steve está a nada de tirarse por la ventana más cercana, veintisiete pisos sin boleto de vuelta hasta el pavimento porque en serio ¿Qué está mal con él y su bocota? Si estar en tres incendios diferentes no era lo suficientemente raro, aquello ha terminado por hacerlo quedar por alguna extraña clase de _creep_. Y Steve Rogers puede ser muchas cosas pero no es un acosador.

— Bucky— aquello desconcerta a Steve, quien mira al teniente-sonrisa-ridículamente-perfecta-Barnes fijamente tratando de entender a que ha venido aquello. ¿Es alguna extraña clave para decirle que es un stalker espeluznante? El moreno no puede evitar reír al ver su expresión de confusión— Llámame Bucky.

Steve suelta un “ _Oh_ ” y su cara (con la boca completamente abierta) debe ser la cosa menos atractiva del mundo en ese momento. Tarda un momento en recomponerse y estrechar la mano que Bucky, el teniente Bucky Barnes le ofrece.

— Steve Rogers.

— Así que Steve Rogers, en vista de que te gusta estar metido en problemas… ardientes— la forma en que Bucky dice aquello hace que el rubio se sonroje— ¿Por qué no intercambiamos números? Así podré echarte una mano en caso de que la necesites.

Y otro guiño. Steve de pronto siente que su cerebro no va a ser lo único que se derrita. Teclea su número en el teléfono de Bucky y este hace lo propio en el de Steve. Ambos se despiden y mientras Steve camina de vuelta a su mesa, donde Natasha y Sam lo esperan con una mueca burlona (seguro que han presenciado todo el espectáculo y los muy cretinos no han hecho ni ademán de ayudarlo), no puede evitar echar un vistazo a su teléfono, que ha comenzado a vibrar.

 

 **De:** Teniente James Barnes

 _¿Mañana a las siete en la pizzería de New Park? Tienen las salidas de emergencia y los extintores en regla y además estaré ahí para evitar que te prendas fuego_ ;)

 Steve no puede evitar sonreír.

  **De:** Steve Rogers

_Me parece estupendo._

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ya esta, colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado. Hace tiempo que no escribía nada que pudiera considerar medianamente decente, así que pensemos en esto como una victoria. ¿Ha quedado un poco apresurado? Maybe. Pero es lo que pasa cuando eres una procrastinadora serial y te pones a escribir a la una de la mañana el reto que tienes que entregar ese día. Anyway, espero que lo disfruten. Los comentarios/sugerencias/tomatazos son bien recibidos. Besos de Steve y Bucky para todos.


End file.
